legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen watching T.V in the living room as Jack is shown with an ice pack on his head) Jack: Aww...My goddamn head. Alex: Feeling better? Jack: No! (Alex laughs) Jack: Can you guys please heal me now? Kiro: I mean we could, but it doesn't mean we have to. Jack: Are you serious?! Ian: Yep. Kiro: I mean, should we? Jack: Please! (The two twins think for a second) Kiro and Ian: Nah! Jack: I hate you guys. Izuku: You're the one that made up all those names man. Jack: It was for a joke! Alex: It wasn't a very funny joke. Jack: *groans* Erin: Aw calm down sweetie. You know you deserved it. Jack: I guess but you guys didn't have to beat the crap out of me. Richie: We didn't beat you that hard. Jack: My head's killing me and Bakugo shot me full on with an explosion. Bakugo: I AM NOT A GODDAMN TERRORIST!! Jack: The name was a joke! Alex: Look, let's just calm down. It's over now guys. Jack: I guess. Miles: So, what now guys? Erin: I say we all just lay back for now. I doubt Carnage and his team are gonna try anything now that they've lost one of their own. Alex: Good point. Uraraka: Hey, where's Jessica and Sammy? Ian: I think they're in her room. Alex: I'll go check on them. (Alex gets up and goes into Jessica's room down the hall. There he finds them both asleep on the floor with the T.V still on) Alex: *sigh* Fell asleep again didn't they? (Erin walks up behind Alex) Erin: What's going- *Sees the two asleep* Awww! (Sammy suddenly startles awake) Sammy: Huh, what? Alex: You fell asleep again Sammy. Sammy: Ah man. (Sammy goes over and shakes Jessica's arm) Sammy: Jessica, wake up we fell asleep again. Jessica: Hm...? (Jessica wakes up and slowly sits up) Jessica: How long have we been out? Erin: An hour or so maybe. Jessica: Aw man, did we miss Jack's beatdown? Alex: Hey, you guys are the ones that left the room. Sammy: Awww.... (Sammy pulls out a piece of bread and toasts it before eating it.) Sammy: Mmm, still good though. Erin: Yo Sammy, throw me one. (Sammy toasts another piece and tosses it to Erin who starts eating it) Erin: Mmm, god I love this stuff. Sammy: Glad to hear it. Erin: Sammy, you're the one I'm getting all my toast from that's for sure. Sammy: Thanks! Alex: Is it really that good Erin? Erin: Bro try it! (Erin hands Alex her toast which he takes a bite out of) Alex: Whoa, damn that's not bad! Erin: I told you! Sammy: You like it? Alex: Yeah it's not half bad Sammy! That Shadow Fire really gives it flavor! Sammy: Aw thanks! Alex: Dude, you have got to help me make grilled cheese sometime! Sammy: Oh you know I will Alex! Alex: Nice! Jessica: So, what are you all doing now? Erin: Nothing really. Alex: Not much to do now that The Sinister Six are on break. Jessica: You sure about that? Alex: I doubt they'll try anything after losing a teammate. Erin: Especially one that did so much for them. Jessica: Who they'd lose? Alex: Yellowjacket. Erin: Man Richie nearly gave his sister a heart attack though. He shrank to the level he told us he shouldn't. Jessica: Jeez, he should be lucky then. Sammy: At least you beat the villain! Alex: Yeah for now. Erin: *eats toast* Mmm, yo where's the butter at? Alex: You know where. (Erin goes out to the kitchen and comes back with buttered toast) Erin: Okay, now I'm satisfied. Alex: I'd imagine so. Sammy: Is my toast really this good? Erin: Sammy, buddy. Its the BEST Toast I've ever tasted. And you know what? After hearing Alex say it, I want a Grilled Cheese Sandwich now. Alex: That does sound good right now. Jessica: Hey why don't we make some then? Alex: Awesome idea. Feeling up to it Sammy? Sammy: I mean I haven't thought about something that advanced but it's worth a shot right? Jessica: Yeah! Sammy: Good enough for me! The wizard is on the job guys! Alex: That's what I'm talking about! Jessica: Come on Sammy! Sammy: Yay! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts